Akatsuki Nights
by shy-Hina-chan
Summary: Hinata is on her own, making a living as a waitress at Konohana Diner. She's keeping her grades high while paying her bills. Hidan is enjoying the life of fortune, as are the rest of the Akatsuki. He has no girlfriend, nor does he need one, his parties get him enough... entertainment. As Hinata and the Akatsuki grow close, the lives of the two draw nearer and see what fate holds.
1. Chapter 1

Hinata's P.O.V.

I looked in the mirror. My Indigo hair was tied into a ponytail, my pale eyes shadowed in a green eye shadow. I heard the bell ring and grabbed my bag. I ran off to art class.

"Hinata! You're late!" Kurenai Sensei told me.

"I'm sorry, I'll do my best to be on time," I answered.

"…Alright, Hinata."

I glanced over at Naruto and Sakura. They shrugged as I walked over. Sasuke walked in and took his seat, waving off Kurenai's disapproval.

"Sasuke… What's the deal?" I asked.

"I live with Itachi and the Akatsuki crew. I just got here," he shrugged.

We all laughed. The Akatsuki crew rarely let Sasuke catch a ride, and the one time they did, he was three hours late. As the last of the class members walked in, they sat beside us.

"Sup?" Naruto asked.

"Not shit," The white haired one answered, smirking.

"Just woke up, obviously," the girl said, brushing her hair and tying it into a bun.

"Sasuke, who are these chicks? One your girlfriend?" the blue one asked.

"Shut up, Kisame," Sasuke snapped as Sakura blushed.

"I-I'm Hinata Hyuga," I said, "and that's Sakura Haruno."

"Name's Kisame. White haired one is Hidan, chick is Konan. You know Itachi," said the blue one.

I felt uneasy in his gaze. I glanced to the girl, she smiled at me.

"Kisame's cool, despite his looks," she laughed.

Suddenly, I realized just how crazy it was that they were sitting next to us. Sakura, Sasuke, and me all straight A students, Sakura and me so innocent, well behaved.

"Well, Hinata, you want to come to an Akatsuki party?" Itachi asked.

I looked at him, shocked at his words.

"Friday, Sasuke said you never party, so we decided to change that. You and Sakura," Konan said.

"SASUKE!" Sakura yelled, "I can't believe you!"

"I… I work most of the time. Sakura, you can go," I said.

Hidan's P.O.V.

I woke up next to a blond girl. The same sophomore from last week. Last night's party had been a blast, as expected. Sakura had shown up, informing us Hinata was yet again at work. Apparently Hinata lived on her own, working for a living while remaining a straight A student. It wasn't surprising, considering how she so quickly left school for work and was always tired at school. The girl beside me, rolled over.

"Hidan… I'm cold," she whined.

"Yeah, yeah. I gotta get ready for school," I lied.

"It's Saturday," she caught.

"Ino, I told you, I aint datin' you. I'm up for the benefits, not the commitment," I sighed.

"I know. But at least cuddle afterwards."

"Fuck off, ok? I'm showering. See ya next week, if ya want," I said, standing up.

"Yeah, will do, sexy," she replied.

As she stood, I watched her hair fall, covering her ass. Her body was shapely, especially for a sophomore. I laughed in my head. A nice lay, I had to admit. Made me glad I wasn't into commitment.

My shower was quick, and as I headed to the kitchen, I heard Sasuke and Itachi talking.

"…and it's only a waitress job. How is she surviving on her own?" Itachi was saying.

"She got a deal on rent, eats mainly at work. I buy her lunch at school, and Sakura's mom cooks for her sometimes. I just want to kill that bastard after what he did," Sasuke answered.

"What did he do?" I asked walking in.

"He beat her half to death and left her in the street to die. Hinata was in a coma for a month after that. She's been taking care of herself and paying of her medical bills since. She works more than anyone I've ever met," Sasuke said, his fist clinching.

The headlines flashed in my mind: _Young Girl Beat By Father, Left To Die; Fundraiser For Unknown Girl; Girl Wakes, No memory_. I hardly knew the kid, but I felt a bit guilty about my easy life.

"She doin' ok?" I asked.

"Mostly. Itachi was gonna go for a meal, leave a nice tip."

"Yeah, we could all do that, help her out," I shrugged.

It wasn't like we were short money. We were all rich, due to inheritance mostly. Plus our plans for money here shortly. I thought of the various girls I gave money, mostly for their ride home. I hated driving the previous nights… entertainment home. I paid for their cabs mostly.

"Hey, Hidan, Itachi, ten tonight, alright?" I heard Kakuzu say.

"Yeah, still on schedule?" I asked.

"Yeah, but we need to discuss some shit."

I nodded.


	2. Saturdays

Hinata's P.O.V.

"Hinata, can you finish up on your own tonight? I come back first thing tomorrow," Haku asked.

"Yeah, no problem. Get some rest, Haku!" I answered.

He ran off to the back, letting his hair down as he did so. I glanced over at Kakashi, shrugging. I heard the door open.

"Welcome to Konohana Diner, sit anywhere you'd like!" I smiled.

"Where can we have you as our server, cutie?" The man answered.

"U-Um… anywhere. I'm the only server," I answered uneasily.

He had dark brown hair. He reminded a bit of Kiba. I headed to the table he sat at and set his silverware out for him, handing him a menu.

"What would you like to drink?" I asked.

"I'll take some tea, and a beef ramen, with a side off riblets," he said, "and yes, I'd love your number."

I walked to the grill, shaking my head, "I need a beef ramen, riblet side, extra spice."

"I didn't hear him ask for spice," Kakashi sighed, "but he probably said it quietly."

I laughed. Kakashi had always been fun to work with, just going with what Haku or I told him. He would sigh, and turn to cook. I was just glad to have something to do. The diner closed in thirty minutes, right at ten o'clock. Then I was meeting Sasuke and Sakura at Sasuke's.

"Heyyyyyy, anyone workin?" I heard a familiar voice call. I turned and saw Hidan at the counter.

"H-Hidan-San! Hello, what can I do for you?" I asked shocked.

"I… I need three beef ramen, to go. Meeting the guys at ten," he said.

"No problem," I answered.

"I heard him, talk to your friend, Hinata!" Kakashi called.

I stood there stupidly. I had no idea what to say, I had only met him once.

"…The party you missed… Sakura explained you were working. We… uh…" he started.

"I'm sorry… I… I… I have a lot of… I need to…" I stuttered.

"Come to this next one, ok?" he sighed.

"U-Um… Yeah... okay," I answered.

"Good. I'll tell everyone," Hidan said as Kakashi handed him a bag, "Keep the change."

He handed me double the bill and ran off.

"So, party next week? I assume Friday?" Kakashi asked.

"Y-Yeah," I answered, surprised.

Me at a party, this would be… an adventure. I took the other customer his food,waiting to close the diner. I was ready to meet with the others, tell them about the party and hopefully get some help picking out clothes at some point this week.

Hidan's P.O.V.

"Hinata's gonna actually show? She seems, ya know, like a goody goody. Then again, that Sakura girl could party," Kisame laughed.

"Don't get any ideas, I told you those two are not for you," Konan said, "they are for Sasuke-Kun."

I looked away. She laughed at herself, then ran off to get drinks.

"Sasuke-Kun? Is that what she calls him, now?" I spat.

"Hidan, the past-"

"Shut up, Kisame. Just shut the hell up. The meeting is over, I'm leaving," I said, slaming my chair back.

Kisame reached for my arm, but I shot him the worst look I could, "Bye."

I headed back to the house. I took the drive in silence, my anger seeping out of me. I punched the steering wheel, causing my hand to bleed. As I walked in the door I heard Hinata's voice.

"Sasuke! You have guests?" I called.

"Yeah, Hinata just told me about the party."

I walked into the living room, "No backing out, right?"

"I-I… I'll be there, but first I've got to make sure Haku is-"

"Be there, Hyuga," I said, walking off.

I heard Hinata gasp, then footsteps behind me. I felt a hand grab my arm, "You… You're bleeding…"

I pulled my arm away from her, watching fear pass through her eyes. _…and her dad beat hear to death, basically. I just… She has such fear now a days. I think that's why she works so much…_ Sakura's words hit me fast.

"Hinata… I-"

"L-L-Let me… Let me clean it… and bandage it," she insisted.

What was I supposed to say? My rage had made me pull back in anger, and the fear in her eyes was painful. I wasn't heartless.

"…Alright."


	3. The Party

Hidan's P.O.V.

I looked at the bloody bandage on the ground. I thought about how Hinata had fussed so much over my hand. I thought about leaving my hand alone, showing of the wounds. I looked in the mirror, startled to see Kakuzu behind me in the reflection. Kakuzu's eyes looked down, and I knew he was looking at the bandage.

"You have to control your temper more, Hidan. I know Konan-"

"Shut up. I know. Hinata lectured me as she bandaged my hand," I spat.

"Hinata? Isn't she part of Sasuke's group?" Kakuzu asked, eyebrow lifted.

"Yeah. She's the same girl from the news. Dad beat her. She's been supporting herself as a waitress. I hate a guy like that, beating on someone smaller than him," I replied.

"Well, why was she bandaging you up? It was pretty late when you stormed off," he asked.

"She was here with Sasuke. Noticed me bleeding."

"Well, alright then. Party starts soon, be ready. We announce it tonight," Kakuzu said, "all our work has paid off."

"Alright," I sighed.

Kakuzu walked off, leaving me staring at the mirror. I opened the cabinet and grabbed a clean bandage.

Hinata's P.O.V.

"Sakura… I…I can't wear this…."

"Yes, you can. You will be the prettiest girl in the room. And, you are the guest of honor, Akatsuki orders. Now let's decide on your hair," Sakura replied.

"Akatsuki orders? Guest of honor?!" I felt faint, "I can't go!"

I looked again into the mirror. My jeans hugged my hips and legs, flaring at the bottom. My sheer black top hung loosely over my lavender tank top. Sakura was tying back my hair. She had applied a little make up, completely unnoticeable. I didn't look like myself, and I was shocked.

She smiled as she finished my hair, nodding in approval. At that point, I knew I couldn't skip the party.

"Should I thank Hidan-San?" I asked.

"He did plan this for you, since you missed the first of our parties. Showing up will be plenty," Sakura answered.

With that I was dragged off to Sasuke's car. He had been waiting there for an hour.

"Hinata, you look…amazing. Sakura really knew what she was doin!" he said surprised.

Sakura threw him a look that made him flinch, "Why so surprised?"

"No reason… Hop in," Sasuke answered.

Sakura jumped into the passenger seat as I climbed in behind Sasuke. My heart was racing as we drove the mile to the Akatsuki Estate. The closer we got, the more I thought about Sakura's words. About how Hidan planned it for me. Did he know about my father?

Hidan's P.O.V.

As Sasuke's car pulled up, I walked over and opened Hinata's door. She looked surprised, taking my hand when I offered it.

"We are goin in through the side door. Kakuzu wants to announce your entrance, since this is your party," I told her.

She nodded as I led her to the side door. She followed me up the stairs and into Kakuzu's room.

Kakuzu walked over to us, extending his hand.

"I'm Kakuzu, it's nice to meet you, Hinata."

"Y-You too," Hinata replied, shaking his hand.

"Wait at the top of the stairs, until I introduce you. Hidan, come on," Kakuzu said.

"O-okay," Hinata said shyly.

"Find me if you wanna," I told her.

Hinata's P.O.V.

"Introducing Miss Hinata Hyuga, tonight's Guest of Honor. Treat her well, thank her for the party, and enjoy the night!" Kakuzu said.

I took my first step down the stairs, looking at the crowd. Everyone was here, not just students. I managed to make it down the stairs without fainting. Sakura and Sasuke quickly found me, offering me an unopened can of soda.

"We didn't know if you were gonna drink, but at least take the soda," Sakura smiled.

I took the cup, and turned to face Kakuzu. He held up his glass, holding it out.

"I invite you all to the grand opening of Akatsuki Nights, the newest club! As of tomorrow, we will be open for business!"


End file.
